Vs. Drilbur
Vs. Drilbur is the seventh episode of the second season of Pokémon Tales: N. It aired 5/5/2019. Story Rui: When you said that we were going to a desert resort, I didn’t think you actually meant a desert resort! Ian, Victini, Rui, Iris, Axew and Cilan stand in marvel at the attractions of the Desert Resort hotel. It has several attractions including hot sand baths, spas, sauna, masseuses, mud baths, seaweed wraps and a full fledged beauty salon. Rui is enamored by the sight, with everyone else impressed as well. Iris: Everything here looks amazing! Cilan: This is one of the most high end resorts in this part of the region. Ian: Personally, I suggested it for the hot sand bath. Rui: Seriously? I figured you would’ve known this, but hot sand is not relaxing. Ian: Give it a try before you doubt it. Rui: As if! I’m going for a full mani-pedi! Iris: That mud bath sounds luxurious! What do you think, Axew? Axew: Axew! Cilan: I may start with the sauna myself. Ian: Then we’ll meet up later. The group goes off on their own, with Rui getting her nails done. Iris and Axew splash around in the mud bath, as Cilan relaxes in the sauna in a towel. Ian and Victini are buried under the hot sand, when one of Ian’s Pokéballs opens as well. Oshawott appears, taking the sand and burying himself as well. Oshawott: (Heavenly) Oshawott. Ian: Yeah, enjoy buddy. Victini’s ears twitch, as it looks up in confusion. Victini: Vic? The sand bulges, as a Drilbur Digs out of the sand, shooting Oshawott into the air. Oshawott freaks and falls head first into the sand, as Drilbur Digs back into the sand, disappearing. Ian sits up, intrigued. Ian: What’s that doing here? Iris and Axew are now in a seaweed wrap, with cucumber slices over their eyes. Axew is trying to maneuver his head to get the cucumber slice into his mouth. Suddenly, the area shakes, as Drilbur breaks out of the ground with Dig, causing the work station to slant and buckle. Iris screams as she rolls sideways off the station, arms restricted by the seaweed wrap. The cucumber slices fall off her eyes, her seeing Drilbur Digging away. Iris: What the heck was that all about?! Cilan is receiving a shoulder massage, him sighing in relief as his shoulder is popped. Cilan: Hmm. Yeah, that’s the spot. The masseuse screams and flees, as Cilan sits up. Drilbur spins towards Cilan’s head, him freaking out and ducking under it. Drilbur breaks through a wall and keeps going. Screams from the other room occur. Cilan: What the heck is going on around here? Ian in a pair of black swim trunks runs around the resort area, seeing the damage caused all around by Drilbur. Iris is in a yellow one piece suit and Cilan in dark green swim trunks arrive as well, as Ian pulls out his Pokédex. Pokédex: (With male voice) Drilbur, the Mole Pokémon. It makes its way swiftly through the soil by putting both claws together and rotating at high speed. Ian: (Grins) Drilbur, huh? Iris: Well, it’s being a major pain! How are we supposed to enjoy a resort day if it’s ruining it?! Cilan: It must have a reason for doing all of this. Ian: Either way, we’re going to find out. Right? Victini: (Agreeing) Victini! Oshawott: (Heroically) Oshawott! End Scene Cilan and Pansage have gathered an assortment of berries, placing them in an open area. They then lie in wait for Drilbur to appear. Cilan: If it’s hungry, then it’ll come straight for the food here. My intuition on this one is spot on, I would say! Drilbur Digs out of the ground, tearing through all the berries. Cilan screams in a panic, as Drilbur opens up with claws glowing like metal. It strikes Pansage with Metal Claw, knocking it back. Pansage rolls and gets back up, Cilan pointing forward. Cilan: In that case, use Bullet Seed! Pansage spews several energy seeds, as Drilbur Digs into the ground to dodge. It resurfaces and strikes Pansage, knocking it down. Drilbur then digs and retreats. Iris and Axew lie low to the ground, camouflaged in mud to hide themselves. Drilbur breaks through the room with the mud bath, breaking through the stone exterior of the bath. Iris: Now Axew! Dragon Rage! Axew’s stomach glows blue, charging up dragon energy with its mouth open. Its eyes are determined, as it fires a stream of blue dragon energy forward, hitting Drilbur. A wall of mud shoots out of the explosion, burying Iris and Axew under it even more. Drilbur angrily shouts into the air. Drilbur: DRIL! Drilbur Digs back into the ground again, as Iris and Axew struggle to uncover themselves. Ian, Victini and Oshawott meditate on the edge of the hot sand bath, Ian and Victini being at peace. Oshawott gets fidgety, standing and beginning to walk the perimeter. Victini’s ears twitch, as Ian responds and points forward. Ian: There! Oshawott, Water Gun! Oshawott: (Perplexed) Wott? Drilbur Digs out of the sand, as Oshawott fires Water Gun and misses it. Drilbur dives back down and Digs in front of Oshawott, knocking him into the sand. Oshawott tries to retreat back to Ian off to the side, but Drilbur repeatedly Digs up and down to restrain his movements. Oshawott is panicking as he desperately searches for Drilbur. Ian: Oshawott, relax! Take your time, and fire a Water Gun! Oshawott nods, as Drilbur continues to Dig around and at Oshawott. Oshawott is hit and knocked back, as his eyes look focused. He fires Water Gun, striking Drilbur and pushing it back. As it flips through the air, a large scratch is visible on its back. Drilbur dives into the sand again, disappearing. Ian: It’s injured. It’s rampaging from that injury. Victini, you’re up. Suspend it with Confusion. Victini: Vic! Drilbur shoots out again, as Victini glows blue with Confusion. Drilbur floats helplessly, it flailing as it tries to break free. Ian gets a potion from his bag, going over to Drilbur. Ian: Hey buddy. It’s alright now. That injury on your back looks pretty rough. Let me help. This will make it feel better. Drilbur growls hostilely at Ian, but stops flailing. Ian is able to get in close and behind Drilbur, spraying the injury with the potion. Drilbur screams as the potion stings, Ian petting it afterwards. Ian: It does sting, but it will help you recover. Now, let’s settle down and get you checked out by Nurse Joy. All this rampaging must have you exhausted. Drilbur: (Tired) Dril. End Scene Ian carries Drilbur through the resort, the other guests staring disdainfully at them. Victini and Oshawott follow behind, as Iris and Cilan join up with him. Iris: The Drilbur! You got it to calm down? Ian: Yeah. It had been injured. I’m taking it to Nurse Joy now. Guest 1: It should be thrown out of here if you asked me! The group looks around, the other guests forming a circle around them. Ian’s eyes are serious and determined. Guest 2: That thing caused all this damage! Officer Jenny should take it away! Iris: How can you say that?! It did all this because it had been injured! Guest 3: It still broke everything! I paid good money for this spa day! Cilan: Is that all you can think about? How about how this Pokémon feels? Ian continues to walk, as people start to form a barrier. As he approaches them, they back down intimidated, forming a path to walk on. Drilbur looks ashamed as they pass. Ian: It’s okay. We’ll get you better, and then we’ll let you go. Resort Owner: Is that your Drilbur? The owner of the resort approaches, not backing down from Ian’s aura. Resort Owner: If so, then you are to be held responsible for all the damage done. Ian: It’s a wild Pokémon. And I stopped it from causing further harm. Resort Owner: Well someone has to pay for all of this destruction! Drilbur turns away, when it spots something in the distance. Drilbur gets angry, hopping out of Ian’s arms and runs off. Ian: Drilbur! Ian runs after Drilbur, with Iris and Cilan joining after him. There are two construction workers loading up crates of supplies onto a dolly, a resort worker assisting. Construction Worker 1: Thanks for the supplies as usual. Construction Worker 2: We appreciate the help. Resort Worker: Always the pleasure. We appreciate you choosing us. The construction workers begin to pull the supplies along, when Drilbur stops and growls at them. The workers are confused, when Ian arrives. Ian: Drilbur? Are these the ones who hurt you? Drilbur: (Growling agreeingly) Dril. Construction Worker 1: Hurt it? Construction Worker 2: Oh, man. Is it from the Relic Castle? Drilbur charges at them, as they draw Pokéballs in defense. They open them, choosing Scraggy and Roggenrola. Construction Worker 1: Scraggy, Feint Attack! Construction Worker 2: Roggenrola, use Rock Blast! Scraggy spins and appears behind Drilbur, striking it on its old injury. Drilbur grimaces in pain, as Roggenrola points its horn at Drilbur. It glows brownish grey and fires several boulders, striking it repeatedly. Drilbur hits the ground defeated, as Scraggy and Roggenrola go back to their trainers. Ian and Iris run out to defend Drilbur, it weakly looking at them. Ian: Rest, Drilbur. Iris: Leave the rest to us. Ian: Oshawott! Iris: Scraggy! Oshawott runs forward, as Iris throws her Pokéball and chooses Scraggy. Scraggy: (Intimidatingly) Scrag! Scraggy glows with a black aura for Intimidate, scaring the other Scraggy and Roggenrola. Iris: Scraggy, use Headbutt! Ian: And Oshawott, use Water Gun! Iris’ Scraggy charges and strikes the other Scraggy with Headbutt, knocking it to the ground. Oshawott spews Water Gun, pushing Roggenrola back. The two opposing Pokémon get back up. Construction Worker 1: What is up with these kids?! Construction Worker 2: I think we made a big mistake here. Construction Worker 1: We can’t back down now! Scraggy, Hi Jump Kick! Construction Worker 2: Oh, fine! Roggenrola, use Tackle! Ian: Oshawott, Aqua Jet! Iris: Scraggy, block it with Headbutt! Scraggy’s knee glows red orange, as Oshawott is encased in water shooting forward with Aqua Jet. The two go to collide, as Oshawott veers out of control to the side. Oshawott and the opposing Scraggy miss, as Scraggy crashes into the ground. Scraggy grimaces and falls over, defeated. Construction Worker 1: Was that other hit that strong? Roggenrola and Scraggy collide attacks, Roggenrola falling over defeated. Scraggy chatters with enthusiasm. The construction workers return their Pokémon, as Ian approaches them. Construction Worker 2: That Water Gun had activated our Sturdy ability. Causing that weak attack to finish us! Ian: Now. What did you do? The construction workers look at each other, admitting defeat. Construction Worker 2: We had been working on a project at the Relic Castle, and we had to force some of the wild Pokémon out of there. I think this Drilbur was one of them. Cilan: But why were you working there in the first place? What was your job? Construction Worker 1: Hey, we just did what we were told, man! Resort Owner: So you are all the ones responsible for this destruction?! The resort owner walks over, now angry with them. Resort Owner: I would like a word with your supervisor. To assort for damages caused. Construction Worker 1: (Ashamed) Yes sir. Construction Worker 2: I’ll call Rood. He’ll have to sort this out. Later, Nurse Joy brings Drilbur out at the Pokémon Center, it being fully healed and cheerful. Nurse Joy: Thank you for waiting! Your Drilbur is back to full health! Ian: Thank you. Ian takes Drilbur with him, as he pulls out a Pokéball. Drilbur looks intrigued. Ian: How would you like to come with me? Drilbur: (Excited) Dril! Ian taps Drilbur with the Pokéball, it opening up and sucking it in. The Pokéball shakes and locks. Ian: I caught, a Drilbur. Iris: Congratulations! Cilan: Drilbur will definetely add seasoning to your team. I can sense that it’ll blend with you perfectly. Ian: Agreed. Rui catches up with the group, her nails done and her hair stylized. Rui: So, what’d I miss? Main Events * Ian captures a Drilbur. Characters * Ian * Iris * Cilan * Rui * Resort Owner * Resort visitors * Construction Worker 1 * Construction Worker 2 * Resort workers Pokémon * Victini (Ian's) * Oshawott (Ian's) * Drilbur (Ian's, newly caught) * Axew (Iris') * Scraggy (Iris') * Pansage (Cilan's) * Scraggy (Construction Worker's) * Roggenrola (Construction Worker's) Trivia * I decided to turn the Desert Resort into an actual resort to give the group an actual reason to go there. Otherwise, it is off the main path to Nimbasa City. ** It also gave a reason for the group to try and stop Drilbur, as it was disrupting the resort. * This episode was partially inspired by the anime episode A Sandile Gusher of Change! * The construction workers stated that they were working at Relic Castle with their supervisor being Rood. This implicates that they were part of Team Plasma. * Rui being gone for the whole episode is based off she's wanted to get her hair and nails done since the beginning of this series. * Ian being interested in catching Drilbur is based off the main hero from Wonder Fighters the Movie Part 12 having an Excadrill. * Iris was originally going to be the one who caught Drilbur, to resemble the Excadrill she owned in the anime. The episode would've been them traveling through the desert and Drilbur playing peek-a-boo with Iris, infuriating her. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: N Category:Pokémon Tales: Team Plasma arc